The Hidden Truth
by TIGERGRRrr
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ! Find out a secret that Beast Boy didnt even know he had, and some knew dramma and romace fill the air. WILL BE UPDATED SOON!
1. The Horny Dream

Title: The Hidden Truth Written by: TIGER  
  
Chapter 1: Finding Lost Emotions  
  
It was a cold and dark Saturday morning at the Titan Tower, but in Ravens room, it seemed even darker. "Yahwww" went Raven as she got up and headed towards the bathroom, to take her shower. 'I better go see what were having for breakfast ." When Raven passed the living-room she didn't hear the sound of video games, like she normally does in the mornings.  
  
' Oh well, I guess Beast Boy and CYborg are actually doing some thing important in there life.' When she arrived at the kitchen she didn't see any one there, not even Beast Boy and Cyborg. " That's strange. " She said out loud. " Usually everyone is in the kitchen fussing on whom is going to cook... Or how bad they cook."  
  
Raven opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a tea packet. When she was done drinking her tea she glanced at the clock. "It's almost 10:00." Raven said to her self. " Why aren't they up yet? And why is it so quiet around here?" Raven stated to search for the other Titans. After she checked every room, there was still no sign if Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. 'Something's wrong.' She thought to your self. That moment Ravens eyes widen, she sensed evil... great evil. Raven ran towards the top of the tower. There she saw Cyborg, lying lifeless on his stomach. "Cyborg!!" She yelled. His power cells were very low, so she mentally picked him up and brought him to his room then plugged him up to his charger. When Raven was done helping Cyborg, She went back to the top of the tower.  
  
'What is going on around here?' She thought. When Raven got back to the top of the roof she saw Starfire and Robin standing up looking well. Raven was a bought to great them when she saw her father! TRIGON!! N-NO!! How c-can this be!?! I th-thought I defeated Y-YOU!?!" When she looked back at the other Titans Robin was getting ready to attack her!  
  
Raven quickly moved out of the way. "Robin, what's wrong with you!? It's me... Raven!! Then he and Starfires eyes turned Bloody Red. Raven looked back at her father. "WHATHAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!! Tell or I'll-"AHHH" she fell to the ground. When Raven looked behind me her self to see who had attacked her it was CYBORG!!! Raven jumped to her feet quick enough to dodge the next blow. Raven was getting sick of this, she then ran up to Starfire and gave her a round house kick. But Starfire dodged the attack and send a stream of green bolts towards Ravens. Raven sent them flying back to Starfire. " I am going to end this now, Trigon !" Raven yelled this while still dodging her friends attacks. " Azerath Metrion Zenthos !"  
The Titans went flying towards the ground. "Were is Beast Boy?" Raven  
thought out loud.  
  
Then she looked towards Trigon, "Beast Boy!!!" Raven gasped. Trigon was holding Beast Boy by the neck getting ready to drop Beast Boy on to the rocks! " He is the one you care about is he not?" Trigon said this in a calm voice, like a reassuring voice knowing that he has won. Ravens heart raced and her hands started to sweat at the sight of this, thought and conclusions swarmed in her head. 'What's going on here? I thought I got ride of these emotions.'  
  
Ravens eyes widen at the sight of Trigon loosing his grip on Beast Boy's neck. "I am loosing my patients with you! DO you care about him or not our NOT?!" This time anger was in his voice, and it seems to be rising. For some reason Raven couldn't move, she couldn't even speak! All she did was stare at the help less Beast Boy in her father's hands. Trigon smirked. " To late Raven." He let Beast Boy fall.  
  
When Raven came out of her trance she bolted towards Beast Boy. She ran to him with all her might, with all her soul, sprinting eagerly to him. In the middle of Beast Boy's fall, Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw Raven Running towards him. "R-Raven how c-could you?" With his last breath Beast Boy spoke his final Words. "BEAST BOY, NOOO!!!"  
  
Point of view: Raven  
  
Then-"BUZZZZ." Wha- What the" I jumped up in shock. I looked to my left. I saw my alarm clock on the ground in pieces. " It was a dream, it was only a dream." Raven realized. "But why did I get all sweaty and frozen when I saw Beast Boy in my fathers hands!?" I questioned my self out loud not knowing what the dream was really trying to tell me.  
  
Authors Not: My first fanfic how ya like? Now please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. Stay in touch if you want to know what Ravens dream was REALLY trying to tell her.  
L-8-er! P.S (I know the beginning is not so descriptive, so you can bet the chapters are going to get better as I write them. Remember I'm still trying to get the hang of this, so don't flame me. So spread the word.) 


	2. Starts with kindness

Title: The Hidden Truth  
CH. 2 Title: Starts With Kindness  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Raven's Room Time: 6:15  
  
I put the dream in the back of my head and focused my thoughts on the day before me. I pulled the covers off of me and headed towards the bathroom. "Hi Raven." Said Beast boy "Morning Beast Boy" I answered him with out looking up. "Hey Raven, you ok?" Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder and tried to see if he could catch my gaze. I blushed, when he raised my head with his thumb. Normally I would push any one away who dared to try and touch me . but for some resone I didn't!? No matter how hared I tried my hand would not budge! When he finally met my gaze I felt myself fall into a trance. His trance. As we stood there it felt like ages, yet he kept his smile on his face. "I-I'm fine" I said turning slight pink. Alright then." He gave my shoulder a reassuring and started down the hallway. I watched him as he turned in to the living room. "Wait a minute? What just HAPPENEND!?"  
A light bulb blew over my head when I said those words in with emotion.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Living room Time: 6:30  
  
When I entered the living room I saw Cyborg swinging the controller wire around his finger. "Hey Beast Boy!" "Yeah" I answered in caution. "Who ever losses buy's breakfast. You up for it?" I could not refuse his challenge. "You know it!" *** (few minutes later) *** "What now Beast Boy! HUH?" "How could I LOSE!!?" I said incomplete shock, "Hey Beast Boy I want a Breakfast Burrito, actually make that two. Ha-ha." Cyborg taunted this for awhile 'Man there goes the twenty I just got!' I stormed out of the tower.  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Living room Time: 7:00 After my shower I stepped into the living room to see Cyborg doing a victory dance as Beast Boy stormed out the door. "Cyborg what's wrong with Beast Boy?" I asked in concern. Cyborg stopped doing his little victory dance. "Oh, he just has to buy breakfast that's all." Cyborg returned back to his precious video games, as I sat down on the couch and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write poems.  
  
Point of view: Robin Setting: Training room Time: 7:08  
  
"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four... thirty. Ah, that should do it for today." I headed to the showers. After I took my shower, I went to the living room to see if Cy wanted to play some video games.  
"Hi Raven. What up Cy?" I greeted my teammates with a smile. "Hello, Robin." said Raven. "Good to see you Rob." replied Cy. I grabbed a controller and started to play Super Smash Bros. Melee.  
  
Point of view: Beast boy Setting: McDonalds Time: 7:35  
  
"Come on, can't this line be any faster?" I waited impatiently to order me and my teammate's breakfast. In the corner of my eye I saw another cashier switched its closed sing to an open sing. I dashed for it.  
"Almost there..." I was about to be the first person in the line, until I saw a guy stick out his fist! I almost ran into it.  
"Whoa!" I dodged the fist and made it first in line. I got a good look at the person who tried to hit me. He caught me looking at him, so I looked away before he could get a good look at my face. When I finally got the food, I started walking home.  
"That guy?" I said to myself. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue dragon on it. He wore black pants with a white tiger on its left leg, and a chain on the right. 'I have a feeling that he's going to be a threat to me.' I told myself. Point of view: Raven Setting: Heading towards Raven's room Time: 8:25  
  
I stood up from the couch. 'I'm getting pretty bored.' I looked to my left, to see Starfire cheering and clapping her hands, as she watched the boys play their STUPID video games. I headed to my room, to meditate. As I was leaving I heard the front door open. 'Beast boy!' My chest started to grow warm for a second or two. "Breakfast is served." Said Beast boy. I walked out of the room.  
  
Point of view: Beast boy Setting: kitchen then Ravens room Time: 8:32 am  
  
A smile grew on my face, as I watched my teammates eat. "Thanks B.B!" said Robin "Yes, thank you very much Beast Boy!" replied Starfire. I looked at Cyborg stuffing his face, he looked at me and gave me thumbs up sign. "Wait a minute, where's Raven?" I said to myself half knowing the truth. "She's in her room." Replied Cy. I flung the food off of me. 'I guess I'll make Raven some tea and give her, her Eggmcmuffin sandwich.' I headed towards Ravens room with a cup tea in one hand and an EggMcMuffin in the other. My own breakfast was in my pocket  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Raven's room Time:8:51  
  
For some resone it was very hard for me to meditate. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I concentrate?!" My stomach growled.'Theres my answer' I told myself. I was about to go and get a cup of tea when I heard a knock on my door. It was Beast Boy?!  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Outside Raven's Room Time: 8:55  
  
As I walked down the hallway my hands started to sweat, and my legs became very wobbly. "What's going on with me? Why is my heart beating like there's no tomorrow?" Before I could answer my own question I found my self at Ravens door. "Thud-Thud." My heart started to beat even faster, when I knocked on Ravens door, my hands became extremely sweaty, and I felt as if the ground under me was slowly disappearing under my feet!  
  
Point of view: Raven and B.B (mostly raven) Setting: Raven's Room Time: 9:00  
  
"Yes Beast Boy?" I looked in his eyes and watched him play with his feet. "Um." "Don't just stand there do SOMETHING!' suggested my conscience. "H-Hi Raven" 'way to ago JEINUSS!' taunted my conscience. I was about to walk away from Beast Boy when he called my name. "Uh. Raven wait!" I turned around "Yah hungry?" asked Beast Boy "I guess" I replied. Then he pulled out a cup of tea and a sandwich from behind his back. A smile grew on Beast Boys face. I smirked and invited him in.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy and Raven Setting: Raven's Room Time: 9:15  
  
I followed her into her as she stepped into her room, still holding her tea. She sat on the edge of her bed and mentally picked up the cup of tea. I watched Beast Boy as he ate. He didn't talk with his mouth full when he asked or answered questions, nor did he act like as if he was doing all this to impress me. 'I guess there's more to a person than you think.' Thought Raven and Beast Boy. After there little conversation both Beast Boy and Raven learned more about each other than the ever thought they would.  
After they had finished there lunch Beast Boy stud up and took the tea cup and the McDonald wrapper. "Well Raven it was very nice chatting with you" complimented Beast Boy "I hope we can do this again some time."  
"Yes Beast Boy thank you for very much for breakfast I really enjoyed it!" With those words Beast Boy felt something he hadn't felt in his whole life. At this feeling Beast Boy blushed and felt a new surge of emotions arise from his heart. Raven also felt the same thing. Just when Beast Boy was going to say something a lamp blew up behind Raven. "Whoa!" Raven felt the impact of the explosion and went flying into Beast Boys arms. When Beast Boy and Raven both opened there eyes they fond them selves on top of each other with there foreheads and there lips an inch away from one another. Both beast Boy and Raven grew bright red. Beast Boy felt Raven trembling so without thinking Beast Boy put his hands around Ravens waist. When Raven felt Beast Boys strong hand wrap around her waist she started to stare beep into his eyes. As she did this she did not notice that Beast Boy was drawing her lips closer to his it was like she was in a trance. HIS trance.  
"Beast Boy come on down its time to see if I can beat you two times in a row with your favorite character." Both Cy and Robin said this. There voice boomed through Raven's room. Raven's heart sank so did Beast Boy's. "I guess I better go" said Beast Boy in a low voice. Ravens` eyes pleaded no but all she could do was nod. 'By . Beast Boy" she told him mentally when he had left the room.  
  
Point of View: Raven Setting: Raven's Room Time: 10:14  
  
"Oh, Beast Boy." I said in a dreamy voice. "I must repay the kindness you have showed me, for no one has shown me so much kindness since I came to this planet. I must repay him. I Must!"  
  
There you are, now please review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. We Have a problem

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!!!!  
  
Ch. 3: "We have a Problem  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Living Room Time: 3:49  
  
"Ha, a new high score! Go Beast Boy it's your Birthday, go BB it's your B-day..." After my little moment of glory I stepped towards, my pride and joy, and turned it off. 'I think I should stay a way from the T.V, before I have eyes as big as pancakes.' I stood up and stretched my spine, neck, and hands and looked around the room. A red couch was in the center of the room, and on the left of it was a stereo standing on an end table. 'That thing is so small compared to my stereo in my room.' I smirked at the thought. On the right of the couch were some red chairs scattered in a pattern. After a few minutes of observing my surroundings, I stated to hear a faint humming sound coming from the top of the tower. "Raven" my heart raced at the sound of her name.  
  
Point of view: B.B Setting: kitchen Time: 3:54  
  
'Where are Cy and Robin?' I thought. Then I saw a note on the table. "Robin wnet to Wanors Manor, Starfire is visiting her sister at jail and will meet up with Robin at the movies, I'll be at the video store, and then hit it at a friend.  
L-8-ER,  
Cyborg, Robin, Starfire 'Hum. I guess it's just me and Raven at the tower...WHAT A MINUTE!! ME AND RAVEN. ALONE.TOGETHER!!!' my eyes widen, my hands started to get wet, and I felt as if floor underneath me was going to disappear again. 'Calm down B.B this is Raven were talking about, REMEMBER!' reminded my conscience. 'That's right B.B nothing to worry about, even though you had a crush on her for a while and now have a deep, deep, deep admiration for her but know need to worry... I think.' I ignored my consciences last remark and head to the top of the tower to look at the view, and to think. 'Now that is something I normally don't do.'  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Raven's Room Time: 4:01  
  
After my daily meditation I went to my room to write some poems. "The darkness in my soul Is deep, but the hole in my Heart is deeper. For years I Searched for the one who Would fill my heart and Clean my soul, yet fate Seems to disagree with-""Grummble" my stomach roared. 'I guess I should start making dinner' I thought, with a look of disappointment was in my eyes 'just when I was getting to the good part!' when I arrived at the kitchen I saw a note. I read it mentally to my self. 'Seems like Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg are going to be busy tonight.' After looking through the frig, and throwing away some type of chicken or what was chicken, I decided to eat out. 'I guess I'll go to Mikes Club tonight.' I thought 'wait a minute, should I ask Beast Boy if he wants to come?' I questioned my self, half hoping the answer would be yes. 'YES, you should, it will be your token of gratitude for his kindness earlier this morning.' Answered my conscience. My cold eyes turned more relaxed as I remembered what happened in my room. "Alright then. I will ask Beast Boy."  
  
Point Of view: Beast Boy Setting: Roof Top Time: 4:15  
  
I sat there staring at the ocean as it sparkled back at me, with the sun shining its bright orange color. "Beautiful.. Just beautiful." Those words reminded me so much about Raven, and there almost first kiss. "Almost" I whispered under my breath. That word echoed in my ear with a sting of disappointment and regret. " Why didn't I kiss her? WHY?!" I pounded my fist on the ground. "I guess. I guess it wasn't meant to be? But why do I still have these emotions? WHY!?" that thought brought more questions into my head almost giving me a head ach. "Grummble" roared my stomach. " I can't answer these questions with an empty stomach. Better go get some grub." I stood up taking on last glance at the ocean.  
"Hey, Beast Boy. A voice called out.  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Roof Top Time: 4:20  
  
Beast Boy froze as my voice cut though his thoughts. "On, hey Raven I didn't hear you come up," Beast Boy gave me a warm smile, that made me melt inside. "Uhh. Beast Boy we have a problem." Beast Boys face turned serious, and he looked like he saw ready to fight. "What is it?" he replied with a serious tone. 'He looks so handsome when he's serious.' I thought. After my emotional moment I quickly snapped out of my dreamy trance. "Well. we don't have any thing to eat tonight, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Mikes Club, for dinner." Beast Boys face relaxed, and turned to a confused but excited look. "You want me to go with you. to dinner, is that correct?" In the way he said those words it seems as if I was asking him out on a date. I blushed at the thought, of going out with Beast Boy. "Yes, but not on a date. You got it! NOT ON A DATE!!" I said in my dull voice, but still saying it with expression.  
  
Point of view: B.B Setting: Roof Top Time: 4:30  
  
My mind was puzzled at Ravens question. "Sure I'll, only as friends, right?" I asked again. "Only as friends." Replied Raven. A look of disappointment crept across my face, but I quickly hide it with a smile. 'I guess I better change out of my hero clothes.' I thought. "Uh... Raven are you going in that?" I questioned, pointing at her battle gear. Raven looked at her self and gave me a 'what's wrong with this' look. "Yes, so?" my eyes turned to U shapes, and gave her one of my embarrassed smiles. "Oh nothing" I said waving my hands back and forth trying not to offend her. "I was just wondering if we can change out of our normal wear and try something new." Raven gave me the death glare. "PLEASE?!" I pleaded. I morphed into my kitty form, and gave her the look.  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Roof Top Time: 4:40  
  
'Oh, man not the look any thing but look!' I tried to look away' to much, must not look MUST NOT LOOK!' he started to walk in between my legs, and started purring. 'SO CUTE!! CAN'T FIGHT THE CUTNESS. Oh man I gave in.' my face loosened as he did the kitty look. "Alright. You won." I muttered under my breath. "Yes!" Beast Boy leaped and ran down the hall to his room, as I trailed be hind heading to my domain.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Living Room Time: 5:15  
  
I waited patiently in the living room for Raven. I took another second to look if the out fit I picked was satisfying. "You look good Beast Boy, I never see you dress so well." I swirled around to see Raven leaning against the wall 'Man that's the second time she crept up on me like that. Beast Boy what's wrong with you?' "Whoa!" Raven was wearing a tight black shirt that had a raven I front of it and had the words "RAVEN" on the back. She wore black jeans with a little bit white sparkles on them. My mouth dropped to the floor, and my eyes became big. 'She's beautiful." I thought "Wow Raven you look GREAT!! Uhh. what I mean is not bad yourself." I slightly blushed.  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Living Room Time: 5:20  
  
I studied Beast Boy's out fit. He was wearing a black shirt with a green dragon on the front and a white tiger in the back. He wore black shorts with flames on the end and a chain laid on his right leg. "I never thought I'd see you in any other clothes except you costume, Beast Boy." "Same here." I blushed at his compliment. 'Remember Raven you're going out only as friends remember?' 'Yes' I answered back. Disappointment swept through my body. After our few minutes of examining each other beast boy broke the silence.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Heading out the tower Time: 5:25  
  
"So let's get going, my stomach is killing me!" I clutched my stomach. We started down the hallway "So. um. Raven were are we going to eat?" I asked "Mikes Club" she replied. "You probably haven't heard of the place, its were they serve dinner and read poetry. It's pretty nice, sometimes the audience goes up and performs." 'Raven seems to like the place, surprisingly I seem to all ready.' "Hum.cool." Raven stopped walking. "You're actually interested?! I thought for sure you were going to beg me to choose another place." She looked at me as if I just smacked her on her head or I said something intelligent. " It doesn't hurt to try something new." I said with a smile, then I opened the door. " After you my lady." I said in a playful tone. Raven smirked. "Thank you Beast Boy." She said with a smile but it quickly faded. 'this is going to be a night ill never forget." They both thought.  
  
*~that's all folks (for now) what will happen will they annoy each other like heck or will they show there talents and win each others heart. Oh, and Beast Boy knows how to play the guitar! (That sentence will make sense in the next chapter) L-8-ER 


	4. Rafeal

Hey guys, sorry for the long update, I was grounded from the computer. Bad grades... Any ways, I hope you like this chapter, there might be a lot of errors, sorry about that. Well with no further interruptions chapter 4 YAHHLL!  
  
Ch. 4 Rafael (weird name, I know ^_^)  
  
Point of view: Raven; Setting: In front of Mikes Club  
  
"This is it, Mikes Club." I said in my dull voice. Beast Boy wince a bit as I broke the silence. Beast Boy then looked at me and then the building.  
"I have to admit Raven, this is some club. In ever knew you had such great taste!" I blushed at his compliment, and studied the building myself. The building was black with 'Mikes Club' in lavender. There was a small red carpet in front of the entrance to the building, were a strong muscular man stood wearing a tight black short-sleeve shirt.  
"Thank you Beast Boy." Beast Boy twinkled his eyes and then stuck out his arm.  
"Shall we enter Miss Raven?" I smirked a bit, but I quickly hid it. "We shall." I said in my monotone. I walked towards the entrance leaving Beast Boy with his thoughts.  
My conscience caught me of guard. 'Cause that is not my "thing" walking arm and arm with a boy, especially if it's Beast Boy, and remember we are only going as FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S, FRIENDS!!' I was getting quite annoyed with my conscience.  
'Right, sure, whatever, that's what you think!' taunted my conscience.  
"What?!?!" I ignored my conscience last remark, but I was still a little confused. 'I'll find out sooner or later on what it is talking about.'  
  
Point of view: B.B; Setting: Outside of Mikes Club;  
  
I stood there watching Raven walk towards the entrance 'Didn't see that coming. I guess I went a little too far?' I put my arm down, and walked to where Raven had stopped walking, waiting for me. 'Remember B.B don't push it. Raven doesn't really invite people to eat with her, so don't make her blow up any ones spaghetti.' 'Don't worry' I said to my conscience, trying to ease it. 'I won't do any thing drastic.. I think. I hope' We walked up to the red carpet, to see if the guard would let us in. "Let me handle this, you just sit there and look pretty." I gave Raven a warm smile. Raven looked at me then blushed.  
'Whoa, did she blush?'  
  
Point of view: Raven; Setting: Outside Mike's Club;  
  
I watched Beast Boy walk up to the muscleman man. 'WHAT IS HE DOING?! He has no idea who he is messing with!' I mentally slapped myself. 'Why dose he always have to act like the macho man? Why?' I slightly shook my head. 'One of these days he's really going to get himself in a lot of trouble, trying to act all tough life that, when he dose, I'm going to sit back, relax, and watch him handle it himself.' I smiled mentally to myself agreeing to my last thought.  
'Right, sure, whatever.' 'Again with the stupid remarks' I was really getting ticked of with my conscience. 'Would just SHUT UP!! If you know something I should know please tell, cause this is really getting annoying!'  
My conscience seemed to quiet down at my sudden mood swing. I looked back up at Beast Boy. 'Great now he's in argument with the man. What I tell yah?' I watched the man getting ready to punch Beast Boy. "WHAMM!" I watched B.B get hit in the chest, I stepped to the side shaking my head with my eyes closed. When I looked up I saw B.B fly past me. "That had to hurt." I said to myself. I walked up to Beast Boy; he was still on the ground with spiral eyes. He was bleeding a little at the corner of his mouth, but other than that he was ok. I put my right hand over his face. When I was done healing the beaten B.B he sat up looking alert. When his eyes settled on the guard I could sense his anger rising.  
"Calm down Beast Boy, you have to control your emotions. I'll take care of this." Beast Boy nodded.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy; Setting: Outside Mike's Club  
  
I watched Raven walk up to the man. She seemed to be pulling out.Money! 'Great job B.B' complained my conscience  
'I really screwed up, man I'm slow.' Raven looked my way and motioned me to follow, the guard chuckled as I passed him, I growled back. After hearing, and feeling the commotion between us Raven turned around and shot that cold look, at me. 'Great.' I quickly stopped what I was doing and followed Raven. As I walked into the building, with my head down, I began to notice a difference in Raven's 'cold look'. "They looked softer than they the last time she gave that look to me." My spirits lighten up while my mind was bewildered.  
"Wow." I said in amazement. The club was filled with flickering light, as the people in the center of the room danced to the beats the deejay. (Did I spell that right?) Behind the dance floor was the stage. As I looked at the walls I saw pictures of famous singers, and bands. "No way, Simple Plan played here?!"  
"Beast Boy we better find a table before there's none left." I nodded in agreement.  
"I never knew finding a table was this hard, its like finding a piece of hay in a pile of nails." I looked towards Raven I saw a small smirk grow on her face. That made me all warm in side.  
"Hey Raven, Raven!" I heard a voice call in the distance.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy; Setting: Mike's Club  
  
I walked threw the crowd desperately looking for a place to sit down. 'I hope Raven is doing okay, if that guy does anything fun, I'll give him my special gorilla sandwich.' I gritted my teeth. 'Look B.B. just be yourself.' Again my conscience came and out of nowhere. 'How do you do that?' 'It's a gift, anyways, B.B. just be yourself. Don't try to be mister macho man. Raven wouldn't ask you to come and just ditch you like that, to her that would be pointless, and she's not that kind of person. You know that.' 'Your right, that's just not Raven...I guess I got a little jealous.' "Whoa!" after my little chat with my conscience, I found myself on the floor. When I looked at my feet they were on top at some ones foot. "Hey, you should watch where you put your feet. Some one can really get hurt." I said this while I was getting up off the floor. "Oh, great my new shoes are dirty, who did this?!" The guy I tripped over seemed angry. "I did, I'm sorry but" Out of nowhere he threw a punch at me. "Wha-"I moved to the left. "Hey what was that for?" The guy stood up straight, he wore a black shirt with a blue dragon in front, and his pants had a white tiger on the left and a chain on the right.  
He had a small scare go across his right eyelid, it continued down a little below his eye. 'He looks familiar.. Where did I see him before? 'The guy smiled an evil grin that would send chills down your spine. "Hey guys," said the kid "this is the green punk that skipped me in the lunch line, at McDonalds." The teen gave out a devilish grin. My eyes widened at the remembrance. "I remember you," I said in shock "you're the dude that almost mad me run right into your fist." I was staring to think that he meant for me to hit his fist. The teen quickly got rid of the grin and replaced it with a serious tone.  
"That's right; I would have gotten first inline if you hadn't dodged my fist. So since you missed your appointment earlier, here's another chance for you to get reacquainted, TAKE THIS!!!"  
I stepped to the left easily missing he's punch. The next thing I noticed was his left fist colliding with my stomach. "AHHHH!!!" I fell to my knees clutching my stomach trying hard to breath. The punch was so intense that my vision was very blurry, feeling like I was going to pass out, but I kept my guard up. "That's a good dog" he walked closer and closer with that devilish grin on his face. " bow to your master." My rage started to rise to uncontrollable levels, that I myself did not know I had. My mind screamed at me to get up fight back do something to avoid his next attack, but my body would not listen it just laid there help less, and weak not caring or listening to me. "Ok green boy this ends, WHAT THE- AHHH!!" With a little bit of strength left I was still able to lift my head up to see what was going on. "Leave him alone." Raven!! Her emotionally less voice seemed to have a hint of anger and rage in it. "Whoa." Raven's eyes flashed a red cold look at the teen on the ground but he didn't seem to notice. "R-Raven *cough, cough*."  
"Beast Boy you ok?" Raven knelt by my side helping me up. "Sorry *cough, cough*, Raven, I couldn't find us a table." I smiled up at her, while she grinned back. "Raven look out!"  
"How rude of me I didn't introduce myself, the name's Rafael. So this must be your girlfriend, so beautiful" Put the back of his hand across her cheek. "Yet so rude." With that he slapped Raven across. "AHHH! Beast Boy... HELP!" Raven tried jerking, but Rafeal held even tighter every time. "Beast Boy!" I started rising from the floor to my feet, my anger and hatred pleading to burst out and destroy the devilish figure in front of me. "Rafeal let her go; she has nothing to do with this." My voice and appearance looked calm, but that was only because I was trying very hard not to make a scene. Raven jerked even harder but he still kept his grip. I study Rafeals movements as Raven tried to get free. 'He's going to cut off her circulation.' "Beast Boy!" Ravens cry for help finally meet my ears. "Shut up you pathetic girl!" Rafael's hand swung high in the air ready to slap raven with more force than before. "AHHH." Just as soon as Raven's cry hit my ears I could not hold back my anger any longer. I felt my body temperature rising, my hands were closed so tight my knuckles were pure white. Even as I stood there I felt as if I was changing, transforming, I felt my body become more powerful than ever. "You had your chance Rafeal NOW YOUR MINE!"  
  
Point of view: Raven Setting: Mike's Club  
  
Rafeal and I stood there as we watched Beast Boy erupt like a volcano. 'I never saw Beast Boy like this before. What's happening to you B.B.? While I was watching Beast Boy I felt Rafeal loosen his grip on my arm. 'Now!' I told my self. I jerked my arm free from Rafeals grip and elbowed him in the stomach, after that I rolled out of his reach so he could not get me in he's hold again.  
"Beast Boy?!" I yelled through his screams of anger. His eyes started to glow a clear white, as he speeded towards his opponent, never in my life had I seen Beast Boy show such hatred that. it scared me. Every one thought he was a cheerful little guy with a big heart and a mouthful of jokes. But what I see before me was no Beast Boy I ever known. In front of me was a different person, the person I see before me has locked up the Beast Boy I knew and replaced him with an imposter. The last thing I saw was a green barrier surrounding Beast Boy, with a blinding white light exploding from him.  
  
"Wha- What happened?" I found my self on the floor being helped up by my friend Beast Boy.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Mike's Club  
  
"Raven I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen I was-" My sentence got cut off when Raven put her hand over my mouth.  
"I know you didn't mean it, look there's a table, lets go sit down."  
  
When we sat down and finally ordered the food, we decide not to talk about the fight.  
  
Even though both teens puzzled over the last event they decided to not mention Beast Boys sudden burst of anger. But little did they know that Beast Boy had something hidden in him that he him self didn't even know. 


	5. This is the Night

Ok ch.5 part one I hope you like this, this chapter is mostly fluff. Personally I don't think I did a good job. But you guys are the judge of that, so tell me what you think. ^_^ I know I have a lot of mistakes, sorry. *drops head in shame* I will try to fix them, oh and the guy Rafeal he's not from earth, just wanted to say that just incase any of you where confused. Ok here we GOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Ch.5: This is the night  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy Setting: Mike's Club;  
  
I sat there watching people dance there butts off. When ever a song that they liked would come on all the people on the dance floor would scream and dance like crazy.  
"Ok, ok ya`ll here`s Sean Paul with Like Glue." Announced the dj. The crowed went wild. I turned to Raven. She seemed to be enjoying this, she was bobbing her head and tapping her foot, I saw a small grin spread a cross her face.  
'Man I know I won't forget this night. I hope Raven doesn't.' I sat there in thought. "What's wrong Beast Boy?" The different tone in Ravens voice took me from my thoughts. After a few second of realizing what I was doing I turned to my team mate. "Oh, uh nothing, just thinking."  
Raven opened her eyes in shock.  
"Your not joking are you, you were REALLY THINKING!!" Said Raven in amazement. I gave her a protest look before replying to her comment.  
"He I'm not that dumb!!" I tried to defend my brain. "Yes you are, you're just to slow to realize it." Said Raven smoothly.  
'I couldn't believe my ears! Me and Raven having a pointless argument about my brain? I'm defiantly not going to forget THIS night.'  
Before I could send another protest about my brain the dj`s voice interrupted our argument. "Ok, grab a partner and get your butts on this floor, for Clay Aiken 'This is the night.'" The light went dime and moved in a slower pace. Raven rose from her seat. "Beast Boy we better go its getting late I don't want the others to worry about us." I knew Raven was uncomfortable with slow songs.  
  
"Come on Raven, can we at least dance to one song before we go PLEASE!!" I changed into my kitten form to give her 'the look'.  
  
Point of view: Raven; Setting: Mike's club  
  
'Oh great 'the look'. Anything but 'the look'! Must not give in! Must keep strong!!' I was about to say no when the kitten sneezed and flew under the table cloth. He poked his head out then tilted it and meowed. I felt my face soften.  
'Is it his charm or his cute dumbness that makes me say yes?' I questioned my self.  
'Actually its both.' Answered my conscience. 'If I could see your face it would probably have a smart-allick grin on it.' My harsh comeback hushed my conscience.  
"Ok Beast Boy one dance but then-" Before I could finish my sentence Beast Boy changed back to his human self and dragged me to the center of the floor.  
  
Point of view: Beast Boy; Setting: Mike's club dance floor  
  
After Raven agreed to dance with me I dragged her to the center of the dance floor. 'WAIT' yelled my conscience 'BB, Raven doesn't know how to dance, remember' my eyes went wide 'she doesn't? CRAP! And I can't dance for beans!' I started to panic even more! 'Calm down B.B, take a deep breath.' I did what I was told. 'There is that better?' I mentally nodded.  
'Ok, listen it's a slow song you do better on slow songs the fast songs. So just remember the dancing lessons and you'll be fine.' I mentally nodded in agreement.  
  
Raven and Beast boy found a spot in front of the stag.  
  
POV (point of view): Author (That's me!! Ok here it comes the fluff, oh I fluffy already!!)  
  
Beast boy stood there unsure where to put his hands. "Ummm.Uhh" Raven slightly giggled to herself. 'He asked me to dance and he doesn't have the slightest clue what to do, that's Beast Boy for yah.' Raven then grabbed Beast boy's hands, catching him off guard, and guided them to her waist. Beast boy blushed as his soft cold hand wrapped around Ravens fragile body.  
  
For a minute or so Raven stood there with her hands over Beast boy's, there eyes never left each other, Beast Boy stood in shock as Raven just looked in his eyes as if she was looking for something. Beast Boy was the first to recover from there gaze, he smiled and leaned his head forward and stopped an inch from Raven's forehead. He then grabbed her hand and put them around his neck.  
Raven seemed shocked at his sudden movement but she soon relaxed as his hands retried back to her waist.  
  
"The sooner we get this over with the sooner I get out of here." Said Raven in her mon tone voice. But that didn't fool Beast Boy, he had a good feeling that she didn't really want to leave his arms, and he was right, Raven never really had any intention to leave any time soon.  
"What ever you say Raven" Answered Beast Boy. Raven was a little surprised at his words she didn't really expect such a simple response from Beast Boy, heck she didn't even know he could do that.  
  
[When the world wasn't upside-down I could take all the time I had But I'm not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast]  
  
The piano played smoothly as its notes filled the air, flowing so gracefully in and out each person's ear. Every note that played made beast boy feel even more nervous, and Raven knew this. Heck she could feel it, Beast Boy's hands where trembling on Ravens waist. This interested Raven ever so slightly, thought and conclusions ran through her head until one thought got her full attention. 'Interesting' thought Raven. She grinned to herself.  
'No Raven you really shouldn't even think about doing that.' (Ok this part may be confusing but if any questions please tell me, ok let's get back to the story sorry to slow you down.) Out of no where two figures appeared on ravens shoulder. One was dressed up like an angel whiles the other a devil. The weird part was they looked exactly like Raven.  
  
'Man and I thought my conscience was annoying.' Thought Raven in annoyance 'HEY!' they both protested.  
'Alright what do you want?' It was clear that Raven didn't want to be bothered right now, specially her shoulder angels. The demon shoved the angel aside. 'I came here to tell you not to do what you were think to do, hey did that even make sense?' Apparently the demon was not helping ravens mood. 'Umm, I'm gonna hand this over to you.' The demon dashed and hid behind the angel.  
  
'Both Hell and Heaven made an agreement to prevent you of doing that certain thought. So for a time being me and him' the angel rolled her eyes and pointed to the whimpering demon be hind her. 'Are going to be your temporally guardian angles/demons.' Raven seemed to understand so she nodded to show that she understood. A few second later the angel disappeared with the demon following after it. When raven thought that her bother some guardian angels/demons had finally left the demon angel came back.  
'Hey raven, use that thought when the time is right.' The demon like figure winked and left. 'OK.. That was... Weird.' Raven shook of the past event and put her focus back to the boy for her.  
Apparently Raven didn't miss much, it seems that Beast boy has been watching the singer on stage. Beast Boy noticed that Raven was in deep thought so he decided not to disturb her.  
"Um, Beast Boy you still a live?" "Huh wha-, oh hey I'm still here." Beast Boy gave Raven one of his charming grins. 'Beast Boy you're so caught up in the clouds.'  
  
[Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back  
  
Lift me up in your eyes if you told me that it was heaven Well you'd be right]  
  
Beast Boy gave Raven another heart warming grin and pulled Raven closer to him. There faces inches away from each others. When Raven noticed how much space was in between them she blushed furiously. In the distance Beast Boy and Raven could hear light bulbs exploding. Beast boy smiled knowingly who was causing the damage. Raven stared at Beast Boy's handsome face, his hair draping over his eyes ever so slightly which made him look even more stunning.  
  
[I've been waiting forever for this This is the night When the answer to all my dreams Is as close as a touch away Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?]  
  
'Ok BB you can do this Tell her tell how you feel.' Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something but not a single sound came out. Raven noticed that something was troubling Beast boy.  
"Beast Boy you ok?" Asked Raven in concern. Beast Boy forced his gaze to her.  
  
[Lift me up in your eyes If you told me that it's what heaven is well you'd be right]  
  
Beast Boy stared at her solid emotionless eyes. 'It probably would have never worked out.' Thought Beast Boy.  
"I'm fine." Responded the hero in a really caring voice. Raven felt like she was going to cry. Never in her whole life did she ever feel such passion, this new feeling scared her so much she felt like bursting in to tears, but her determination kept her from doing such things.  
Beast boy rapped his hand around raven holding her ever so close to his heart that she could hear it.  
  
[Hold me close to your heart I would go with you to the ends of the earth and will fly I've been waiting forever for this This is the night]  
  
For the rest of the night the two teens swayed to the music soaking up every ounce of this night, for this is the night they will never forget.  
  
[This is the night we will capture forever and all our tomorrows begin After to night we will never be lonely again Lift me up in your eyes If you told me that it's what heave is you'd be right]  
  
Beast boy began to loosen his grip on Raven, but she held him to him even tighter. "Please don't go. I need this. Please don't leave me." Beast Boy surprised at Ravens touching. He smiled.  
"I'll never leave you, Raven." Raven smiled at let one single tear escape her eye.  
  
[Hold me close to your heart I would go with you to the ends of the earth and will fly I've been waiting forever for this This is the night]  
  
Raven broke away from the embrace. "Well that was fun." Said Beast boy in an energetic mood.  
"Yes it was." Replied raven in her monotone voice. Beast Boy was struck with an idea that was sure to make Ravens head spin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffy!! So how you do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^! 


	6. My Alien

**_I don't own Teen titans; I just like to write....._**

_**Ch.7: My Alien**_

"Ok Beast Boy we better be going before-" Raven had turned her head to where Beast Boy was standing only to find air. "Great, now where did he go?" Raven stood where she was scanning the area looking from person to person. Still no sign of him. After a while of searching Raven went to the rest room to freshen up a bit. As soon as Raven entered the bathroom a green boy step out of his hiding place.

"I better hurry before she comes back." Said Beast Boy to himself. "Ok boys let set up on stage." Few minutes later a band come out of the crowed heading towards the stage.

Raven exited the restroom after a while, still looking for Beast Boy. She was about to look outside until a buzzing sound from the speakers turned her head towards the direction of the stage. Ravens eyes widen dramatically. Her saliva caught in her throat. 'Is that BEAST BOY up on the stage, with a GUTAIR in his hand!' Raven then watched him pull I microphone stand towards his mouth. He is not gonna do what she's think is he?! Beast boy then strummed the guitar. Yes he is! Raven quickly made her way towards the stage. She did not want to her her teammate stand on singing. No. she rather die then go through that embarrassment. Before she could reach the stage Beast had already started talking.

"Ummm, hey, how you guys going tonight?" Beast boy got screams of enjoyment as his answer. He gave the crowed a warm hearted smile that could make any girl melt in side, in which case it did. "Good, good me and my crew here" Beast Boy stepped a side to show the rest of the band. "are going to play you guys a song we wrote. I hope you all enjoy it." Beast Boy stepped away from the mike. In a quick motion he softly played his guitar, and then the drums took it away. Beast boy step back towards the microphone.

[I'm sick of being a lone when r u coming home just a glimpse of your face.]

Raven could not be live what she is seeing! The green boy that always try's to make her laugh at his annoying jokes seems to have a band and a liking for the guitar. 'Why didn't he tell anyone he's part of a band? Oh well I'll ask him later.' Raven watched yearningly as beast boy played HIS guitar with HIS band.

[I can remember the smell of your hair I'll meet u anywhere somewhere no one can retrace. Somewhere were nobody will know our faces.

She has to walks to hold me and four legs to wrap around me she's not you typical girlfriend,

My Alien.]

Beast Boy looked directly at Raven when he said those last words.

"Oh my gosh! He just looked at me!" squealed a blond behind her.

"Oh my gosh, no he didn't!" Yelled another blond.

"Yes he did!!"

"Oh my gosh no way!!!!"

Raven rolled her eyes, 'He looked at me.' She said to herself, feeling special. Raven smiled up at Beast boy.

[She knows when something is wrong when something doesn't belong she can read in my mind.]

Raven focused only on the stage. Watching restlessly starring at the green boy with a purple and green 2 tone guitar in his hands. She watched Beast Boy look down at his guitar and started to play furiously. She even took notices that the jell in his hair had worn out . Now his hair rested slightly over his eyes making him look even more irresistible. 'Wow' thought Raven. ' I guess he.... Whoa, he looks...... FINE!' In the distance Raven could hear glass shatter, so quickly Raven got rid of such thoughts.

[And can reassure that with me there is no conspiracy she's not wasting her time.]

Raven also noticed something different about Beast boy while he was up on the stage. Yes, he was still that green goof ball everyone knows and loves, but tonight he seemed.... different.... more mature. It was an expression Raven had never seen on his face, ever, it was seriousness.

[She can take me to the place that she calls home. In a spaceship that will some day be my own. Please take me to your leader, tell her I will surrender.]

Beast boy was nearing the end of his song and he wanted to leave Raven with the memory of this night. But he didn't need to Raven was already unwilling to move her gaze. She found out she couldn't, wouldn't, never ever wanted too. She hoped that this night would never end.

[She has to walks to hold me and four legs to wrap around me she's not your typical girlfriend. My alien.]

The drums slowed down the beat, as the base kept the low tempo. Beast boy let go of the guitar and put his hands around the mike and started to sing slower and softer.

[My alien, my alien, my alien........]

Slowly the base picked up the speed making the drummer quicken his beat. After Beats boys last words he picked up the guitar and started to play with more determination.

[She had to walk to hold me and four legs to wrap around me. She's not your typical girlfriend, My alien.]

Beast boy gave the guitar its last note before letting it go. The crowed screamed wildly, yelling and cheering for more. Beast boy walked over to the mike.

"I guess you all liked it, huh?" The crowed screamed even louder. Beast Boy laughed into the microphone making all the girls in the crowd sigh dreamily. "Thanks you guys for being a great audience see yah around." With that BB turned off the mikes, unplugged his guitar and finished helping his crew get packed up. When Beats boy finally walked off stage he was swarmed by girls wanting and waving at him. All begging for his autograph. By the look on BBs face he was quite over whelmed by all this unwanted attention, so quickly and panicky he started looking for Raven. He spotted her heading out of the club so he quickly turned into a mouse to catch up to her.

**_MUST READ FOLLOWING_**

**_so u guys PLZ tell me wut u think of the story, ok? tell me should i continue or delet it and focuse on my other stories? To me I think I should delet it and work on my other stories. This compared to 'To Much To Handle' and 'I Wanna Be The Only Hand' those to stories totally wipe this story out of the park. So PLZ i mean PLZ tellme in your review ok? thanxz soooooooooooooooooo much._**


	7. Whats wrong with me?

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated a lot lately. School is getting on my nerves and the FCAT is coming up so I've working really hard, but I haven't forgotten about u guys! So here's the next chapter to The Hidden Truth…**_

_**Ch.7: What's wrong with me?**_

Just as Beast boy burst through the restaurant doors he saw a blue cape flutter into a near by ally way followed by a familiar scream. _Raven!_ With his sudden mood swing Beast boy rushed into the ally just in time to see Rafeal hit Raven over the head with a sewer pipe. BB rushed deeper into the ally but was stooped half way by some of Rafeal's lackeys. Thinking fast the two body guards grabbed Beast Boys arms and swung him into the wall. Rafeal walked over where a raging and growling Beast Boy stood yearning to help his fallen friend.

"Heh, hey you guys it's the kid I knocked in the restaurant." Rafeal said with a laugh. "It looks like your little girl friend isn't here to save you this time, is she green boy?" Beast Boy stopped struggling and looked at Rafeal with rage and determination in his eyes. "Yeah," said Rafeal "I knew it. You're just a little green weakling with no purpose." Rafeal turned around and faced the other wall, "But after tonight you wouldn't need to worry about that." Rafeal turned around and brought out a pocket knife ant pointed it directly over Beast boy's heart.

"Rafeal!" Both Beast boy and Rafeal turned there heads towards Raven. "He's stronger that he looks." Slowly rising Raven made an attempt to get into a fighting stance but her head throbbed so much that she couldn't even see straight let alone stand. Now seeing that the enemy was distracted Beast boy quickly yanked his arm free and knocked out the other guard that was holding his other arm. Seeing the incredible force his companion took the other guard tried to run out of the ally but did not succeed because a certain green anaconda wrapped around his legs slowly breaking them. Then a screech of pain was heard near the back of the ally. Beast boy quickly let go of the guard and ran back to see Rafeal kick Raven in the stomach and then spit on her cloak.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Before Rafeal could utter another word Beast Boy eyes turned from his normal joyful green to a dangerous glowing white. Then Beast boy started growling, yes growling and snarling at his enemy with his deadly white eyes. Slowly he started falling to his knees clutching his head and thrashing around every where. Rafeal had token refuge behind a small garbage can watching with frightful eyes as one of the most playful titans turn into a raging Beast. "AHHHHHHH! WHAT'S. HAPPENING… TO ME? AHHHH!" A white aura started to form a round him making him look more like a corrupted angel.

'BEAST BOY, STOP!' Beast boy quickly opened his eyes to see Raven on the ground unmoving.

"Huh?" he breathed before falling to the ground and changing back to his normal self. Rafeal slowly walked out of his hiding place and walked near where Beast Boy lay.

"What happened?" He said. Turning around slowly Rafeal was hit with a ray of blue light throwing him into a wall. "Star, Robin, come here quick I think I found them." Said Cyborg into his communicator.

Within 20 minutes the rest of the titans were back in the tower doing there regular things except for two figures lying in the infirmary room. One of the bodies stirred and awoke.

"Huh? Oh, my head!" A green boy slowly walked to the open window in the small room. Then with a sudden jolt the Boy spun around as if looking for someone. "Rafeal! Raven?" His eyes strayed to the bed next to his. 'She alright, sigh, she looks so beautiful' the light coming from the window was shinning on every thing in the infirmary making everything give off its own special glow. The one thing that really caught his eye was the way the light shone on Raven. Her beautiful pale skin glistened and shinned, her violet hair look more like silk. Sighing Beast Boy looked out to the black sea and watched the moons reflection. "Man, what's wrong with me?" Beast Boy looked down at his hands as he remembered the anger he had for Rafeal and the change his body was going through. Oh and the pain! His head still throbbed just by remembering the event. "How did this happen?..." BB's thoughts were interrupted as he looked up to see Raven toss and turn in her slumber.

Grinning evilly Beast boy turned himself into a kitten and walked stealthily and gracefully to and upon Ravens bed. After reaching her stomach Beast Boy waited patiently for Raven to wake up. Having short paciently Beast boy slowly walked right up to Ravens face and licked her right cheek. Still the sleeping beauty did not wake up, but only stirred. Getting annoyed the green kitten jumped and landed on top of Ravens head and looked at her upside down. Moving his head from her face BB meowed in her ear very softly. Then he meowed rather loudly and was flung into the air. "AHHHH!" Raven shoot up from her slumber and looked up just in time to see a green kitten fall into her lap.

Looking down at Beast Boy with confused eyes she picked up the swirled eyed kitten and placed it in front of her face giving it a skeptical look.

"Uh, Beast Boy what are you doing" the kitten regained it composure and looked at the violet haired maiden. Meowing like the little kitten he was he licked her nose and jumped upon her head; laying peacefully with a loud purr. Getting annoyed with Beast Boys actions raven picked up the kitten and dropped it on to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey! You could have just asked you know!" wailed a sore green boy.

"Yeah I know but that just seemed neccary." Finally awake Raven struggled to get out of bed but was stopped by a sudden rush of dizziness and pain. Seeing her expression change, beast boy quickly go to his feet and slowly helped her sit back down.

"Raven what's wrong? Are u ok?"

"Yeah, I think I broke a couple of ribs." Beast boy looked at Raven with compassion.

"I'm so sorry Rae. I should have token that guy out when I had the chance in the restaurant. It's my fault all this happened, I'm-" Beast Boy was cut off by a black aura around his mouth. He looked at raven who just grinned and took away her magic from his mouth.

"Stop blaming yourself. What's done is done, we cannot change the past only the present." Raven then put her hands over her stomach and a faint blue glow escaped from her fingers and wrapped around her ribs. "There all better. See I'm alright." She slowly got up from the bed and grabbed her cloak.

"So it doesn't hurt anymore?" After putting her cloak back on Rae spun around and put back on her hood.

"Just a little." Beast Boy smiled while Raven had a little smirk. Rae turned around to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh.. Thanks for the dinner."

"No Problem…. Beast boy?" Raven turned around and took off her hood.

"Yeah?"

"Where did u learn to play the guitar?"

**_Yea I know its short but I didn't have any thing for this chapter. I got writers block on this story. Well any way I'm gonna be working on To Much to Handle for a while. I have some good ideas for that story and for I Wanna be the Only Hand. C yah later folks, o and if u could give me some advise on this story I would love it! L8er guyz!_**


End file.
